Dinosaurs, now Vampires
by The Duck Man
Summary: Twilight & Primeval! Connor and Abby are Bellas best friends in college, but when Connor gets Attacked by something, What is Bellas reaction? Do the Cullens help Abby and Connors team get the vampires who are running a muck in their time?
1. Chapter 1

Dinosaurs...now vampires

**BPOV**

Ok so I'm in college finally.

And you know how you have best friends everywhere?

Well since I have started college, I really don't have time to see Alice.

So my best friend on campus is Abby…and her….

I really don't know what Connor is to her, but Connor T. is also my best friend.

Abby and Connor work for some organization that keeps them both in college.

They always get pulled away for work.

But no worries, that's when I can hang out with Edward.

But the other day Edward and I met up.

And he seemed kind of odd…not his normal demeanor.

He told me I must stay away from Abby and Connor.

He wouldn't tell me why, but I told him that can't happen.

When I got back to campus that night Abby was there.

"Hey Bells! Where you been?"

"Out with Edward…where is Connor?"

"I thought he went to get you?" she said with a frown

"Nope…last I saw him he was with you in class" I said putting my stuff down slowly.

"Bella…what if something bad happens to him?" she said getting up quickly

"I'm sure Connor can take care of himself" I said laughing.

"Bella! No, Connor isn't usually alone. And he isn't like me. He doesn't carry a gun" she said getting dressed quickly.

I looked at her wide eyed. "Where are you going?"

She looked down while opening the door. "I'm going to look for my best friend"

"I'm going with you!"

"No, Bella…you need to stay here if he happens to come back" she said grabbing her jacket.

"Abby…I'm going…he is my best friend to"

She looked down then back at me. "If you get hurt you can't blame me"

"I will be fine" I said smiling.

She smiled and we rushed out of the dorm.

We walked around campus and the library at least 6 times.

And there was no sight of him.

We went back to the room, giving up for the night, when Abby gets a call on her cell.

"Hello?" she said opening the phone.

"Who is it Abs?" I said getting closer.

"Yes? Oh? Is he ok?" she said with a relived expression.

"Abs?" I said.

"Oh thank god! Thank you Cutter for calling me!" she said quickly closing her phone.

"Abs? What happened?"

"They found Connor in the woods. All bloodied up he was. They said he was half dead when they found him." She said tearing up just thinking about it.

Tears welled up into my eyes. "Is he ok?"

She looked at me and smiled. "They took him to the hospital"

I smiled. A tear ran down the side of my face. "Who is Cutter?"

She looked at me seriously. "Cutter is my team leader…for my job."

"Oh, so is he the one that found him?"

"No…some kid found him when he went to chase his dog from getting out"

I looked down. All I could think was oh my god…what would do that to Connor.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

dinosaurs...now vampires

BPOV

when abby and i woke we rushed to the hospital to pick up connor.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Connor Temple" abby said as if she was gunna jump over the desk and get in the girls face.

"im sorry he is in intensive care for right now. you can go see him but you have to look through glass"

"what?" abby snorted

"the person you want to see is unavailable..."

"why is he in intensive care?" abby said worried

"he seems to be going though some sort of, change" the women said with an unusual expression

"Can we just go look through the damn glass?" i said loudly

"of course" the women said.

we walked quickly to th window that was down a couple hallways.

when we arrived we got to a window that was close enough that i could almost touch his face.

the room he was in looked darker then his now pale skin.

all i thought at that moment was poor connor.

after a few minutes Abby couldn't stand to look at him in that condition anymore so she walked down the hall with het face in her hands.

i knew this was hard for her. she looked like she was crying.

i even thought i heard a whimper.

but, as i was studying his newly pale skin i noticed an injury that i knew all to well.

i looked at my arm quickly then at his neck,then my eyes widened a bit as i scaned his exposed body for more bites. only one was visable other then the neck bite.

i paniced. i couldn't think of why the would attack him.

why would they want a smart college kid?

no matter what the reason was i knew he wasn`t connor any more.

i knew when he walked out of that room, the change would be complete.

what was i going to do?

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

dinosaurs...now vampires

BPOV

when we were finally able to see Connor he was awake, smiling, and inevitably happy.

Abby ran to meet him at the double doors of the ICU.

they hugged like they haven`t seen each other in years.

i smiled and walked to hug him as well. lets face it, i missed him to.

"Hey Connor" i said hugging him.

he was cold. very cold. he felt like pure stone.

i pulled away from the embrace and looked at his eyes, just as i had feared, he wasn`t Connor.

"What is it Bells?" Abby said walking closer to the both of us.

Connor gave me a weird expression of discomfort.

"Connor...your...cold" i said backing away slowly.

"Ya, i have noticed that and a couple other things that i need to discuss with you Bella" Connor said in his strong accent.

i was honestly scared of the way he acted and how he looked.

i know i had been around the Cullen's, but Connor looked horrible, miserable even.

i would imagine that he would be thirsty for blood considering he was a newborn.

we drove home with complete silence in the car.

when we got back to the dorm i called Edward.

"Hello? Edward?"

"Yes Bella? Is something wrong? You sound upset?"

"Edward...its not about me. its my friend Connor" i said quietly

"What about him Bella?" a hint of irritaion in his voice.

"Im going to bring him to you all so i can have my worry confirmed"

he was silent. "Bella, what can we do for him?"

"I think he is...one of you" i said cupping my hand over the reciever so Connor and Abby couldn`t hear me.

"Why do you think that?" he said in a sigh.

"He got attacked in the woods a couple nights ago and he has two very fimiliar bite marks on his neck and forarm"

"Ok...i see where your coming from" he said

"I knew you would understand"

"Yes...so you are bringing him and your friend Abby along?"

i choked out the words "Abby is technically his mate"

"Oh?" he gasped

i was lying just a little. but i was honest to a point. she cared for him and he cared forher like they were married.

"Yes, she is in love with and he loves her back" i said choking on the words again

"Fine. we will be waiting for you in forks"

"Thank you Edward" i said pleased at him even thinking about helping Connor.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Dinosaurs…now vampires

BPOV

I explained to Abby and Connor that we were going to forks the next day.

Connor pulled me aside to talk to me. "Bella, I know what attacked me"

I know I had a shocked expression but I couldn't control it.

"Connor…you do?"

"Yes Bells, and I was hoping you wouldn't tell Abby even if you knew"

"I don't think we can make any assumptions right now Connor."

He looked uncomfortable. "Are you ok Connor?"

"I just smell something I have never smelt before. It's very floral and…fragrant"

He said in his perfect English accent.

I shook off the fact that he smelt me and ignored it.

When we got on the plane Abby curled up next to Connor and laid her head on his shoulder.

I guess she got comfortable on new Connor because she slept the whole way there.

Connor never slept on that flight, he just sat and stared out the window into the dark.

We hurried off the plane and walked through the airport silently.

I saw Edward and he didn't look happy. "Edward" I said running and jumping onto his stone cold body.

He hugged me back and eyed Connor. "Is this him Bella?"

"Hi I'm Connor" Connor said putting out a pale hand as a greeting.

Edward shook his hand. "Edward…Bella's boyfriend"

"Well then aren't you a lucky guy" Connor said laughing a little.

Edward smiled then glanced at Abby. "And you are?"

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Abby Maitland"

Abby smiled and looked at Connor who happened to be straight faced and lifeless.

"Well Carlisle and Esme are waiting for us at the house with the others" Edward said to me.

I couldn't stop smiling and I know I looked like I was possessed because I was smiling so much.

Honestly I couldn't wait to see the family again…but I was worried what they would say to Connor.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Dinosaurs, now vampires

BPOV

As we drove to the house embedded in the deep woods Edward questioned Connor, like he does to everyone.

Abby just laughed uncomfortably and looked at Connor worriedly.

The car jerked to a stop and as everyone got out I felt the climate change immediately.

The air was thick and I could feel old memories press against my face.

"Bells….Come on" Edward said walking through the front door.

"Coming" I yelled in response.

I walked into the house and Edward was already doing the introductions

I could hear him introducing Connor as easy as possible.

I giggled and worked my way through to see Alice.

Abby and Alice were already talking about work, or Abby's work.

"Hey guys, what are ya'll talking about?" I said laughing.

"I was just explaining to Alice that we are going to be good friends" Abby said smiling widely.

I smiled at Alice "Oh really?"

"Yes Bella! We were also discussing Connors position and why he is so pale." Alice said with a wide grin as well.

"Alice" I said. "Abby doesn't know yet"

"Oh well then, Edward and family should discuss it shouldn't we?" she grinned.

"well it's late, we should be getting some kind of sleep" Edward said to me from across the room.

"Oh yes of course. Abby, Connor, I'll show you your room" Alice said.

"Well, we, um, ok?" Abby said

Connor just laughed a little and motioned for Abby to go ahead of him.

When those two disappeared up the stairs Edward looked at me with a grin.

"Hello Bella" he said

His voice like silk.

"Hello Love?" I whispered.

I ran over to him and kissed him. I never had done this before, but I felt it was necessary.

"Bella, I have missed you so much" he whispered in my ear as I hugged him.

"I missed you to" I said. "Edward?"

"yes?" he said letting me down.

"What are we going to do about Connor?" I said worried.

"I really…don't know yet."

That was the last thing we said before I went upstairs with him to sleep in the bed we never used.

I squeezed my eyes closed that night and thanked god for this…I was with Edward once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinosaurs, now vampires

BPOV

When I woke up I had rolled over a bit to greet Edward, but, to my surprise, he wasn't there.

I shrugged and sat up in bed. I stretched a little and yawned.

I walked slowly down the hallway when I passed Connor and Abby's room…

Connor was lying with Abby but wide awake.

I shook off the look on his face and kept walking.

"Bella! I know your up!" Alice called.

I laughed and went down stairs to join her.

"Hello sleepy head" she said smiling and cooking at the same time.

"Good morning to you to" I croaked.

I kept smiling at everything Alice said when she talked to me.

Her mood seemed to be contagious. I mean she is always happy, and she makes everyone around her happy.

"So Bella?" Alice started. "How did Connor get in his vampire state?"

"He got attacked in the woods…so he was naturally in the hospital and he kind of knew, but dreaded, the truth." I explained. "He never told Abby his suspicions, just me."

"Well, he was found in the woods by himself?"

I nodded.

"Then it could be anyone…did you suspect anyone in particular?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. I really hoped that she didn't mean someone like…the voltouri.

"Well Edward, or you, should at least tell Abby." she hinted at the stairs.

"Alice…"

"I have already seen you do it, and I have seen what the family is going to do for Connor"

I frowned, I knew I couldn't avoid it. But I rather the family get to know both of my friends before me telling her. I want her to trust their judgment.

"Alice, I rather not tell her until she trusts you guys…I want her to believe you the first time you tell her." I went on. "And I want her to know why you all want her to leave."

Alice nodded and Edward came through the front doors with Emmet.

I smiled at Edward and Emmet. "Hey guys?"

"Yes baby sister?" Emmet answered.

"Yes Babe?" Edward responded hugging me.

I looked at Alice then back at Edward. "could you take Connor out and show him what he is and who he is now?"

Edwards face dropped to grimace. "Bells…he is going to learn on his own"

"Who is Connor?" Emmet inquired.

"Bella's friend that you guys are going to take out an show how to be a vampire." Alice answered.

"Alice!" Edward interrupted.

"What? I know it's going to happen…" she said grinning.

I laughed and pleaded to Edward until he gave in. Emmet was already game for it before hand.

He even helped plead. He apparently wasn't happy about it, but I rather Edward and Emmet show him how to live then me.

Connor joined us shortly after that. "Hiya guys"

"Hello" Emmet said greeting him.

"So, strangest thing, I didn't sleep last night. I just laid there as Abby slept on me."

"Oh really? That's upsetting" Alice said giggling.

I shot her a look and she faced the stove again.

"I don't think I get the joke." Connor said trying to understand.

"See kid" Emmet started. "You are a vampire, and today Edward and I are going to give u a tutorial of what it's like, aren't we Ed?"

"ya ya…sure sure." Edward said.

"um?" Connor said unsure.

"Don't worry Connor, they won't rough you up" Alice said giggling still.

"And if they do?" Connor said worried as Emmet embraced Connors shoulders.

"Then they will not be talked to the rest of the night." Carlisle said from the kitchen entrance across from me.

He smiled at Connor and I. "Boys, show him. Edward, remember what we talked about."

"yes sir…" they said as they exited the house out into the large back woods they had.

I then heard faint foot steps from above and gathered that Abby was up and moving.

"Bella…you need to tell her…today…" Alice said motioning at the stairs with her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinosaurs now this

BPOV

Abby walked down the stairs and stared straight at Alice and I.

"Good morning Abby!" Alice said in her chipper tone.

"Good morning" she replied in her crisp English accent.

"How did you sleep?" I asked

"Well, but I realized Connor disappeared recently. Where did he go?"

"He is with Edward and Emmet." I responded getting more coffee.

"oh…what are they doing?"

"They are hunting" Alice responded quickly

"Connor? Hunting? For living things?" she laughed

"What's so funny about that?" Alice questioned smiling

I glared at Alice. "Yeah, he thought it would be cool to go hunting for deer and rabbit and god only knows what else." I said.

Rosaline came down stairs to join us and, as always, she was all done up even though she wasn't going anywhere.

"Bella" Alice whispered and motioned toward Abby.

"Abby, can we talk?" I asked

"Sure" she said walking toward me.

"Go get your shoes on and your coat on" I said. "we are going to walk"

"Oh, cool. I will be right back" she said smiling

I frowned and looked at Alice. "What if she doesn't believe me?"

"then give her proof so she will" Rose said quietly while getting coffee.

"I'm ready" she said coming down the stair.

"OK…" I frowned once more and met Abby outside the sliding glass door Connor had once escaped out of.

While we walked I got more nervous then ever.

"So what did you really ask me out here for?" Abby asked finally.

"Abs…I wanted to tell you why Connor acts so strange since…ya know…what happened"

"Oh? Um ok? Go ahead"

I looked to the ground then stopped in my tracks.

"Connor is…a vampire…" I said.

I looked up at her and she was on the verge of laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked

She broke out into vigorous laughter and then asked "do you mistake me for a daft person Bella?"

"What?" I repeated.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Um, no? what does that have to do with Connor being a vampire?" I asked, concerned now more then ever.

Just then a rustle in the bushes stopped our slow moving conversation.

"Please god…not now" I prayed.

"OH BELLA!" a voice yelled.

"Uh, yes?" I responded

Jacob came jogging out from the bushes with his signature abs.

"Seriously Jake, you scared the crap out of me!" I said relieved it was him.

"Sorry" he chuckled

"Um, who is this bells?" Abby asked wide eyed

"Oh goodness, I forgot…this is Jacob Black, Jake this is Abby Maitland" I said motioning between them.

"Nice to meet you Abby" he said shaking her hand.

"Yeah, my pleasure" she said looking him up and down twice in a row.

"So, Bells, you remember Shay from the reservation?" he said turning his attention to me.

"Uh…" I thought aloud. "yeah I guess"

He smiled. "I had married her last spring, and we have like, three kids"

"Oh my gosh Jake! that's awesome!" I said hugging him.

"yeah, I was going to call and tell ya bout it. But, I didn't want to disturb you and your college education" he laughed again.

"Yeah, right. So is she a wolf to?" I asked

"Uh, yeah, Duh!" he said sarcastically.

"um excuse me, but I'm still here ya know?" Abby said

"Oh crap…does she know?"

"Jake, have you seen Edward, Emmet, And another kid on your woods travels?"

"Well yeah. A few miles back he picked up my sent and I introduced myself to some kid named Connor" he said

"Connor! You met Connor!" Abby stressed

"Yeah, why? Are you guys looking for them?"

"Jake, I was just telling her about…everything" I said

"Oh…well they went down to la push to find some sweet meat to eat" he informed me.

"La push? I thought?" I started

"We kind of started to break the treaty…" he said laughing a little in mid sentence

"Well thanks Jake. I will be sure to come see your family before I leave again"

"Definitely, your always welcome." he said and then he started to run and phase.

"So…you weren't lying?" Abby asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinosaurs…now vampires

BPOV

We had began to walk through the woods when I tried explaining to Abby what was really up.

"So…Edward and his family are vampires and I was afraid Connor was too. So I took the two of you here hoping the Cullen's could help me out." I explained.

Abby just stared at me then at the ground. She kept repeating that same pattern.

"So….when I said Connor was hunting…I meant he was hunting for…um….food"

She stopped walking then. "What?"

"He is hunting for…um…food?" I repeated

"So your assuming my Connor is a…Vampire?"

"Yes"

Her mouth dropped open at me.

"What now?" I asked

"He can't be? They aren't real? Right?"

"That's what I thought…then I dated one. And it's not all so bad" I said laughing

"But he will want blood, right?" Abby questioned

"The first couple months he might, as a new born, but after a while he will be more concerned with wanting to be normal again."

She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You almost had me Bells!" she laughed vigorously.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused

"You had me going! I almost believed you about the vampire thing! Goodness Bells you did it! You made my day! You think I'm daft enough to believe in vampires!" she laughed.

"Abby!" I yelled. "Fine…I'm forced to take drastic measure"

I walked fast as I could until I heard a running sound around me.

I swiftly turned and saw Abby behind me but as scared as ever.

"Hello?" I yelled into the once empty forest.

"Good marrow young peasants" I voice replied from behind me

I turned swiftly a second time and there they were.

Standing stiffly on top of the lowest branch in the tree.

He was a vampire. I knew it for sure.

The pale skin, the cold vibe he gives off…and not to mention the dried blood that stained his clothes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked backing away

The man laughed while jumping down. "I, my lady, am Lord Victor of Rome. And truly, I want you dead and your blood filling my belly"

Abby's eyes widened. "He wants our…blood?" she whispered.

His eyes looked straight into my mine and I knew he was serious.

"Run…" I whispered to Abby nudging her gently.

"What?"

"Run" I yelled as he lunged at us

I ran behind Abby to make sure I would be the first to die if it came to that.

I knew running was useless with a vampire but I had to try.

"EDWARD!" I yelled as loud as possible.

Nothing other then the sound of our feet hitting the ground and the Victors terrible laugh filled the air.

Abby and I were running without looking back until I heard a yell.

No from us, but from something else.

I caught up to Abby and stopped her.

"What was that?" I whispered

"What…do…you mean?" she asked out of breath.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" I voice yelled from our side.

A blurred figure ran passed us and had two right behind him.

"What the hell?" Abby exclaimed.

"It the boys" I said with a halfhearted smile.

I relaxed a little until I saw victor drop from the tree next to me.

"You thought you could get away?" he chuckled.

"Edward…please" I prayed

In a split second a figure tumbled over on Victor until he was lying on the ground.

"Bells! Are you ok?" a voice spoke from behind me.

"Yes Edward…I'm fine."

I started to make out the figures that were now wrestling through the forest with the Lord.

Emmett was getting hit really bad in his chest.

Connor, surprisingly, had a pretty good hold on the situation.

"Are you ok Abby?" Edward asked in his smooth voice that I adored so much.

"Yeah…but I want to know what the hell is going on?"

"Bella, you didn't tell her?" he asked.

"Edward I tried! She thought I was joking so I was going to find you guys and have her talk to Connor. Then this happened"

After Edward and I shared a frustrated glance I heard a faint yelp.

Emmett was lying against the trunk of a tree, knocked out.

Connor must have been the one to yelp because he was taking on the lord himself.

He was cover in blood. Some new, some a couple hours old.

"Edward, help him!" I yelled pointing in that direction.

He ran quickly to aid Connor but failed.

He was smacked away by the lords back hand.

Edward hit the tree next to Emmett and shook it off.

"Hello new born!" the lord yelled scratching Connors face.

"I bit you! I turned you into this monster! You should thank me!" he said once again scratching Connor.

Connors face turned to anger and pushed the lord against a tree.

"You did this! Feel the power of what you created!" Connor said throwing him far across the forest floor.

"Connor no!" Edward yelled as Connor cut the lord in pieces.

Abby and I gasped and ran as far away as we could.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

I just ran. Ran into the forest I used to know. Ran as far as my feet could take me. Ran until it turned into beach.

It didn't take all that long until we got to the beach.

"La Push…thank god!" I said dropping to my knees.

"Bella…they are coming" Abby warned me.

"Let them come…I…I…" I sighed.

My head hit the ground as did my now limp body.

All I heard were muffled noises.

"Bella!….are…ok?…Bells….please…."

Then I completely passed out.

There was nothing after that…


	9. Chapter 9

**Dinosaurs, now vampires**

**BPOV**

When I came to, the first thing I heard was Emmett complementing Connor on his fighting technique.

I opened my eyes and saw Abby cuddled up to Connor and Edward standing the doorway between the living room-where I was- and the kitchen.

"But, man, you are truly savage" Emmett stated

"Thanks, I was just afraid after when I found out Bella had gotten scared and bolted"

"boys" Carlisle cut in

"Yeah?" they all said in unison.

"Give Connor space, Edward, Bella should be wakening soon" he said before walking upstairs.

Edward nodded and just stood there.

Alice ran passed him and over to me.

"Hello Bella!" she said angelically.

"Aw, you blew my cover" I joked.

Edward smiled. "It's good to see your ok"

"I'm fine, just got spooked"

I rubbed my head and sat up on the couch I was laying on.

Alice rushed to sit next to me. "What spooked you?"

"I don't really know, I guess because I have been away so long, when Connor tore Victor apart…" I trailed off.

"Whatever it was, it's over now" Edward assured me sitting down at my side.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Anyways" Alice said in the awkward silence.

"So, Abby do you believe Bella now?" Alice giggled

Abby nodded profusely. "I mean my job enable Connor and I to see dinosaurs from the past but, I never imagined vampires existed also"

Connor laughed at that.

"Wait?" I said

"What?" Abby asked.

"Dinosaurs? I thought you guys worked for the government"

Connor nodded to Abby "maybe we should tell her"

"I suppose" she responded.

"We do work for the government, but, for the paranormal part of the government."

I was astonished.

"So you guys lied?"

"Not necessarily" Connor retorted in his perfect British accent.

Abby leaned up on the couch the two lounged on. "Bella, we investigate Anomalies…rips in time and space…that's why we were always called out of school…err…class rather"

I opened my mouth to speak but could make the words come out.

"It's ok if your mad" Connor said sitting back.

"I just…don't know what to say is all…" I said slowly

"We get that a lot" Abby laughed uncomfortably.

"Uh huh…I bet" Edward finally spoke.

"This is why Edward told you not to talk to them…he knew about Connor and what was going to happen" Alice added.

I looked at Edward. "Is that true?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to tell you then that your best friend was going to be like me In a couple weeks" he said looking away.

My mouth hung open.

"Wow…"Emmett said

Abby rolled her eyes at his remark.

"So you guys, ya know, see dinosaurs?" Emmett asked

"We just established that" Abby said sarcastically.

"Oh…well…"

"This all makes sense!" Alice exclaimed running over to the history book.

"What all makes sense?" Edward asked.

"You know how when we became new borns, Carlisle taught us all about our ancestors?"

"Yeah?" the two boys said

"You know how the ancestors lost at least 14 vampires to a odd ball that shined in mid air?" Alice continued opening the dusty old book.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Emmett asked.

"Abby! What does the Anomalies look like?" Edward asked looking at a picture in the book.

"A floating, shining, ball of shattered glass? Why?"

Alice got up and showed Abby the painting in the book.

Abby and Connors eyes widened at the sight if an anomalies in an old vampire history book.


	10. Chapter 10

Dinosaurs…now vampires

BPOV

We all just sat there. Still. Silence engulfed the room.

"Oh no" Alice broke the silence once again.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head violently and then sat down as if she were dizzy.

"Alice?" Emmett said almost jumping out of his seat.

"What's wrong with her?" Connor asked almost pushing Abby out of the way.

"There's a woman…" she started. "Not anyone like Victoria, early medieval clothing"

Edward grabbed a pad of paper and put it in front of his sister.

"Ok im confused" Abby said while Alice sketched quickly on the pad.

"Alice can see the future" I explained.

"All of the future?" Abby asked in excitement.

I looked at her with a small grin. "No, she sees things that haven't happened. But they are changed by the person making the decisions".

Alice's body sat still with her hands moving at an alarming rate.

The picture depicted a woman – old with turquoise robes on over a blood stained dress – a man who was smiling wildly – again old but in a blood stained tunic and cropped pants-.

Then she just stopped. The sound of the pencil lead breaking was horrible.

"Alice, do you need another pencil?" Emmet asked.

"No..i seem to have been…blocked?" she said astonished.

"Blocked?" Emmet and Edward said in unison.

"yes but i…don't see how…" Alice responded to the harmony.

"But Alice" I started. "I thought you got through all the mind stuff"

"I did too" she said looking down at her sketch.

The pencil was lightly scribbled across the paper. But, one large bold mark went across the center.

"Wait a second, we all have speacialties?" Connor asked getting off the couch.

"Yes" Carisle said coming back down the stairs with a grim look upon his pale face.

"Only time can reveal yours to us" Jasper said walking into the room with Esme.

"Yes dear, Edward can read minds as well as Alices ability to see the future" Esme said walking to Connor with open arms.

"yea Connor, but I guess, if you'd like, you can be with us now" Carisle said satnding at the bottom of the stair.

"Wait…"Abby said concerned standing infront of Connor.

"What?" Esme asked.

Esme stopped half way between connor and where she orginally stood.

"Your taking him away from me?" she said in almost a sob.

Abbys soft features went from confused to scared.

"no, we would never do that. It just might be easier for him here" Carlise chimed in.

"Abbs, don't worry" Connor reassured her.

She turned to face him. "I just don't..want to loose you again Conn. You know that"

"I know" he said almost crying, although he knew he couldn't.

She hugged him tight and a tear ran down her face. Connors stone cold body didn't look to inviting to anyone but Abby right then.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dinosaurs…now vampires**

BPOV

"Connor, you will have to separate yourself from everything. You realize this?" Carisle explained.

"Yes, but Abby…" Connor started but was cut off by Esme.

"…Will stay with us until she has a place to stay in forks."

Abby beamed at Esme and hugged Connor even tighter.

I smiled at Edward and motioned for us to go outside. He nodded with a returned smile.

We walked for a few minutes until we reached a small cliff over a small valley.

Edward was sparkling and was…wonderful looking. "So, Bella" he started.

His voice was almost like easy spread butter, "Yes?"

"Connor…" his eyes looked at the grass and then met mine, "He might need Abby to be gone for a little while"

I shook my head, why? I thought. Why would Abby need to leave Connor? I understand he is a vampire now but…he wouldn't hurt anyone. "Why? I mean…"

"Bella, he is a monster now…you know that better than anyone"

"But Edward…I know that but he wouldn't hurt Abby, right?"

"If he did he wouldn't be doing it knowingly" he looked off into the distance.

"Should Abby and I stay with Charlie?" I asked shrugging.

He smiled and then caught my eyes with his, they were a honey brown…he is hungry.

"we are going hunting this weekend so, he will have to come, naturally he will come back different…but he will still be him…bring Abby around then, ok?" he explained.

"Yea, we will visit Jacob and Charlie will be happy to see us, nothing will be different, understand?" I pressed my lips together.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around my frame and held me for a couple minutes. He was stone cold and harder then I remember, but all in all I was happy to be back with Edward like old times.

"I love you Bells…" he whispered and kissed my head.

"I love you too…" I whispered back.

**SORRY THIS IS SOOOOO SHORT :)**


End file.
